Cake Battle
by Lixaliria
Summary: Sang Uchiha telah berubah menjadi seorang pria pecinta makanan manis terutama kue! Ia akan melakukan apa saja demi kue yang berhasil menyita perhatiannya! Bagaimanakan kisahnya? Silahkan dilihat sendiri


**Cake Battle!**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO isn't mine! NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s), AU and blablabla**

**Genre: Comedy & Random!**

**_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_**

**_This is just one shot story so enjoy it~!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalian tahu bukan kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak menyukai makanan yang manis-manis. Tahu kan? Pasti kalian tahu bahwa ia sangat membenci manisan! Jika tidak, kalian bohong!

Tetapi saat ini sang Uchiha Sasuke setelah mengalami depresi berat karena dikelilingi oleh makanan manis yang sengaja disuguhkan untuknya. Ia pun memulai sebuah ritual. Ritual dimana ia harus mandi kembang tujuh rupa setiap harinya, melakukan bungee jumping dari tebing tertinggi dan segala macamnya.

Akhirnya

Akhirnya. . . .

AKHIRNYA. . .

**AKHIRNYAAAAA!**

Akhirnya sang Uchina bisa menghentikan ketidak sukaannya pada sesuatu yang mengandung unsur 'manis' didalamnya. Ia bahkan menjadi pecinta makanan manis yang rela melakukan apa pun demi sebuah makanan manis yang dapat memikat hatinya. #abaikan

Skip.

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut emo dengan warna rambut donker sedang berjalanan mengantongi kedua tangannya di dalam jaketnya. Jaket kulit berwarna coklat kesayangannya. Tak lupa sebuah _headset _yang sedang bertengger dengan bangganya diatas kepalanya.

Mata onyx yang dimilikinya digunakan untuk memperhatikan jalan yang sedang bersalju. Kenapa? Sudah jelas musim dingin pakai acara nanya lagi.

Setiap orang yang berani menatapnya akan dihadiahi tatapan _death glare_ yang tersirat darinya. Menurutnya itu hanya orang yang ingin mengusik ketenangan miliknya dihari yang cerah ini.

Langkah kakinya terhenti pada sebuah toko. Terdapat tulisan 'Namikaze Cake Shop' yang terpampang di dekat balkon pada lantai 2 . Tanpa memperpanjang waktu ia segera memasuki bangunan berwarna kuning-merah itu. Sungguh tidak kontras pikirnya.

"Yo Teme," sapa seseorang yang menyambutnya dibalik meja kasir.

"Yo Naruto," balasnya sambil melepaskan headset dari kepalanya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang menjengkelkan.

"Mau menghajarmu." Sasuke menatapnya sinis.

"Menghajarku?"

"Mau melihat kue yang kau jual baka." Setelah merasa cukup melihat wajah Naruto yang terasa menjijikkan baginya, ia pun beranjak menuju _show case_ yang berada disamping meja kasir.

Ia mulai melirik satu per satu kue yang terpajang disana. Dengan teliti ia menelaah setiap kue yang lulus spesifikasi miliknya pada hari ini.

_Fruit Forest Cake_, terlalu banyak menganduh buah-buahan yang asam.

_Ice Choco Cake_, terlalu dingin.

_Choco Cup Cake_, terlalu ribet saat memakannya.

_Srawberry Cheese Cake_, terlalu asin.

Ia menatap bosan setiap kue yang tidak lulus spesifikasi miliknya pada hari ini. Ketika hendak _complaint_ kepada sang pemilik karena kue miliknya membosankan, matanya terpaku pada suatu kue.

Kue berwarna coklat yang menawan dengan krim vanilla sebagai mahkotanya dan dihiasi sebuah stroberi untuk mempercantik bentuknya. Ia segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk _complaint_.

Dengan mata yang masih terpaku, ia mengisyaratkan sang pemilik toko yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah temannya untuk menghampirinya.

"Ada apa teme?" tanya sang Naruto.

"Aku mau ini. . ." ucapnya dengan menunjuk kue yang dinginkannya serentak dengan seseorang yang baru saja berada disampingnya.

Empat buah siku-siku muncul secara tiba-tiba pada jidat Sasuke.

'Yang benar saja ada orang yang baru datang ingin merebut kue milikku?' geramnya dalam hati.

Ia membalikkan wajahnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang ingin merebut kue miliknya yang hanya tinggal satu itu. Ya, _Choco Shortcake_ kesukaannya yang hanya tinggal satu.

Sasuke segera membulatkan matanya begitu ia mengetahui wanita berambut pink yang merupakan kekasihnya itu ingin merebut kue miliknya.

Miliknya. .

Kue itu hanya miliknya!

"Oi Sakura, kue itu milikku." Ia memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan _death glare_ miliknya namun Sakura tidak mempedulikannya.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun tapi aku yang lihat itu duluan jadi itu punyaku!" Sakura membalas _death glare_ yang diberikan oleh sang kekasih.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memberikannya kepada siapa pun termasuk dirimu! Kue itu milikku!" bantah Sasuke yang telah memperjelas empat siku-siku yang sedari tadi menempel di jidat.

"Apa hak mu mengatakan hal itu? Kau seharusnya mengalah pada wanita! Aku tidak mau tau pokoknya itu milikku!" Sakura yang tak mau kalah juga memperlihatnya empat siku-siku pada keningnya.

"Kau itu sekarang mulai gemuk Sakura. Kemarin kau terus menerus mengeluh karena berat badanmu yang naik 1 kilo. Sudahlah, relakan saja kue itu masuk ke dalam mulutku," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"A-Apa katamu!? Memangnya salah jika aku hanya memakan sepotong kue? Itu tidak akan berpengaruh besar terhadap berat badanku. Dan mana ada pria yang tidak mau mengalah pada kekasihnya hanya demi sebuh kue!?" timpal Sakura yang mulai terpancing emosinya.

"Memangnya salah jika aku lebih mementingkan kue hah?" tanya Sasuke jengkel.

"Sangat Salah!"

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan _death glare_ miliknya. Aura diantara mereka mulai menguat. Persaingan dalam memperebutkan kue mulai memanas. Tampak jelas sebuah kilatan terdapat diantara mata mereka.

"Aku tidak mau tau. Walaupun kau kekasihku, aku tetap tidak akan menyerahkannya!" sahut mereka serentak yang kini telah berapi-api.

"Chidoriii," ucap Sasuke yang sudah pada posisinya.

"Shanaroooo" timpat Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAANNNN!" teriak Naruto sekencang-kencangnya yang cukup membuat gedang telinga mereka hampir pecah.

"Apa maumu!? Jangan ikut campur!" protes Sasuke dan Sakura serentak sambil menatap Naruto horor.

"Jangan menghancurkan toko ku! Kalian pikir ini medan perang yang bisa seenak jidat kalian hancurkan hah!? Kenapa tidak dibagi dua saja kuenya!?" balas Naruto tanpa mempedulikan tatapan horor mereka.

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" jawab mereka serentak.

"Kalau begitu, kalian lihat kue yang ada di etalase itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk etalase berwarna silver yang letaknya di tengah ruangan.

"Terus?" tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika kalian mengumpulkan kue yang ada di sana. Kebetulan aku ingin menukar kuenya dengan kue baru yang sebentar lagi matang. Siapa yang paling banyak akan mendapatkan kue ini" jawab Naruto dengan senyuman liciknya.

'Bukan hanya kue ku saja yang akan mereka beli tapi mereka juga membereskan kue-kue itu untukku, hehe' batin Naruto.

"Siapa takut?" balas mereka serentak.

Naruto segera menyerahkan nampan kepada mereka berdua. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah bendera putih.

"Ready? GO!" sahut Naruto sasmbil mengayunkan bendera putih yang ia pegang.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi yang membuang waktu, Sakura dan Sasuke segera berlari secepat kilat menuju etalase yang dimaksud. Satu per satu kue lenyap dari tempatnya. Terjadi banyak pertumpahan darah –selai stoberi maksudnya- yang merupakan akhibat dari perebutan kue.

'Ya Tuhan. . Tolong lindungi toko gue supaya ga hancur gara-gara itu monster. .' ringis Naruto dalam hati ketika melihat pemandangan menyeramkan di depannya.

1 detik berlalu . . .

30 detik berlalu . . .

3 menit berlalu . . .

5 menit berlalu . . .

Akhirnya langkah mereka berdua terhenti pada sepotong kue yang tersisa. Hanya tinggal sebuah kue yang menjadi penentu kemenangan mereka karena kue yang telah mereka kumpulkan berjumlah seimbang.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, saling menatap horor. Dan. . .

Wuuussshh. .

Dengan tangan yang bergerak layaknya tangan maling sang Uchiha berhasil menyambar kue terakhir yang ada di depan matanya. Ia pun menyeringai bangga ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya membatu dan berkedip tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak, ketika ia baru saja mengedipkan mata kuenya telah berpindah ke atas nampan yang dipegang sang Uchiha.

Sasuke berjalan dengan senyuman kemenangannya ke meja kasir.

"Oi baka sekarang serahkan kue milikku" tukas Sasuke yang kini telah kembali ke wajah stoic miliknya sambil meletakkan nampan berisi kue ke meja kasir.

"Ha? Kue yang mana teme?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kue yang mana! Kue yang mana! _Choco Shortcake _yang ada di sana tadi baka!" Sasuke menatap Naruto garang sambil menunjuk ke arah _Show Case_.

Naturo mengikuti arah tangan Sasuke yang menunjuk ke arah _Show Case _kebanggaannya.

"Oh, kue yang di sana barusan dibeli oleh Hinata-chan, hehe," jawab Naruto dengan wajah polos yang menurut Sasuke sangat menjijikkan.

Telah dibeli oleh Hinata. .

Kue itu telah dibeli oleh Hinata. .

_Choco Shortcake _milikku. .

Diambil. .

Hinata. .

Sebuah pedang ilusi dengan sukses menancap tepat di jantung Sasuke. Ia hanya membatu mengetahui kue miliknya telah dibeli oleh orang lain. Aura suram mencuat keluar dari sekitar tubuhnya.

Kini yang terbayang olehnya adalah sebuah _Chocho Shortcake _yang memiliki mata, tangan, kaki, mulut, dan oran tubuh lainnya tanpa terkecuali sayap tersenyum ke arahnya. Sang kue dengan tulus melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke, mengatakan 'Sayonara~' dan terbang meninggalkannya.

"M-My lovely cakeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" ringis Uchiha yang telah tersungkur di lantai.

~The End~

**...**

Note from Author:

Ini hanya cerita iseng yang terbesit di otak saya karena bingung melanjutkan fic saya yang lain dan membicarakan masalah kecintaan Sasuke terhadap sebuah tomat dengan seorang teman.

Tak dapat dipercaya fic ini dapat terselesaikan dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam #menangisterharu ;_;

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca fic aneh ini~ :3


End file.
